User blog:Annytin/Greatest Memories/People
I guess it's my turn to make one of these POTCO blogs, right? Well, I can safely say I made several best friends, a few enemies, and many memories in my time of POTCO. I remember being the first few basic people to join, and I was such an idiot in those days. I've done and said things in those days that don't even amount to the person I am today. Through my times on this game, I guess you could say I grew up in many aspects, due to the great people I met in my adventures. From taking down badasses to just chilling on the beach, we had always had the best of times (even though some would argue that point, lol). There are prolly alot of memories I can't recollect, but there are some I can recall every time and those memories are precious to me. If I forget to mention anyone, sorry! I do have a bad memory :P So remind me xD Zeke: You had been by my side for the longest of times. We had ups and downs, but we always remained a duo. I know recently I haven't been on, but it's usually due to the fact my family interferes in some way. But we will still be the Dynamic Duo :P Rose: Sister, if you see this, we had alot of great times together as well. From battling EITC to Jolly, to Davy and to Rosa. We always had a different view of things, but remained as sisters should. I thank you for being there by my side as well. I hope you remember to come here and see us! Jim Gunshot: My dearest son, you were one of the first people I met and I'm so glad I did. You and I were the perfect mother/son duo, albeit the arguments we had sometimes. I wish I had gotten to see you before the game closed, but I hope you come here and join us here! Bill Plunderbones: Jesus Christ, we were a pair of crazies weren't we? :P Always sparring and making messes was always the best! I wish we had a pvp before it closed, but sadly the game doesn't like me pvping. Captain Goldvane (Goldy): You were instrumental in my writing process as well as thoughts. You were one of the first few people I could come to talk to about things I had yet to figure out completely. You were a very patient friend and I treasure you dearly. Jim Logan: You are like my brother, if I had a brother. You were always there for me whenever I felt horrible or just pissed off. You're my dearest friend that I'm so glad I got to meet. Parax. '('Pary): We certainly had some fun, eh? ;) You definitely have been by my side as well and I am grateful for it. I am also glad to have you in my life as well as to corrupt me further :P If you have a special memory or a special person you met, then make a mention in the comments! Category:Blog posts